toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToontasticToon212
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave any messages or questions below. Click the 'leave message' button. Then give your message a title, and write your message! I'll respond as soon as I can. -- ToontasticToon212 I will Im waiting for him to respond to my message. I promise if he does it again then he will be banned. Man for the job 17:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) thank you, dont you just hate vandals?! ToontasticToon212 17:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Done! He is now banned for a week. Man for the job 17:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) thank you, man!! ToontasticToon212 17:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) hey, when can I be an admin on here? ToontasticToon212 17:38, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I dont know. You should ask Flippers. Request here: Request User Rights. Man for the job 17:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ok, I'll check that page ToontasticToon212 17:39, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I should wait, until I have 1000 edits on here. ToontasticToon212 17:41, December 18, 2010 (UTC) It says: It still says no. It says " You do not have permission to do that, for the following reason: Your account does not have permission to assign user rights." Sorry but i dont know what i can do. Man for the job 19:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Contact wiki, then tell them the founder has left the wiki (not really) and tell them to assign you admin rights, then make me have admin rights, bureaucrat and rollback rights. But isnt that a little naughty and sneaky? Plus, it will take like a day to respond, and what if it doesn't work? Man for the job 20:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) If it does work, then make me an admin, be sure to reply today to them! ToontasticToon212 20:06, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok i did it but will you actually leave for a while? If you do and i get the rights then ill take over. Man for the job 20:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I will not leave for a while, I'll always from now on be active on Toontown Wiki and Toontown Fanon Wiki! Thanks for doing that! Now can you make me give me all the rights on Toontown Fanon Wiki right? Thanks. ToontasticToon212 20:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No they still need to respond. Ill be away from the keyboard for a while. Man for the job 20:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll check back soon ToontasticToon212 20:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Back. Man for the job 20:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) hi get the reply from Wikia yet? ToontasticToon212 20:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, it may take like a day or two to respond. Man for the job 20:42, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ok ToontasticToon212 20:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) If he does it again......... Like with the other vandal I will see if he does it again, and if he does then he's banned. Man for the job 21:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC)